The Day When Nobody Died
by janissima
Summary: Sometimes, the most successful mission is one in which everyone comes back alive. Season 5 team fic. Slight S/J.
1. Chapter 1

_A new story - and a short one! It will only be about 4 chapters, so hopefully you won't have to wait forever for it to be done!_

_This story takes place in season 5 and, although there are some S/J undertones, it will mostly be a team fic. Please let me know what you think!_**

* * *

**

**The Day When Nobody Died**

Jack O'Neill eased his battle weary body into the hard plastic chair and sighed. He gazed at the two recumbent figures lying in the beds on either side of him and his brow creased with a mixture of frustration and worry. As far as missions went, this one had been a complete bust. The five people now residing in the infirmary in various stages of recovery probably felt the same way, he guessed wryly as he looked around. Or would once they regained consciousness.

His gaze returned to the two members of his team who lay before him and he sighed once again. Damn. If he could go back in time…just a few hours…he'd do it in a heartbeat. A soft voice behind him startled Jack, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Colonel, you really should go back to your quarters and rest. Sam and Daniel aren't likely to wake up until morning."

Jack craned his neck and looked at the diminutive doctor standing behind him. Her eyes were filled with the same concern as his, but her concern included the weary man before her. "I can rest just fine here, doc," was his curt reply.

Janet sighed and walked around him, coming to stand in front of him and effectively blocking his view of Sam and Daniel. "Colonel," this time, her voice was a little more commanding. "You won't do either of them any good by wearing yourself out. Go and lay down. I'll let you know the minute anything changes, but I assure you, neither one of them will wake up before morning." Their gazes clashed for several long moments before Janet sighed and turned her head to look at the two figures on the bed. Her expression changed from one of severity to that of compassion. When she turned back to him, Jack could read the tiredness in her own eyes.

She tried once more to convince him that he didn't need to stand watch over his two friends. "Colonel, Sam's surgery went well, but I have her on strong pain killers to help her sleep. Daniel took a pretty good blow to the head out there. He'll sleep for another 6 hours or so…at least. He's going to have a severe headache when he does wake up," she added with a slight wince. "And neither one of them will be fully cognizant for quite some time after that."

Jack nodded his head. He had heard all of this as he was getting his own cuts and bruises attended to, but he had no intention of leaving his teammates' sides until he saw for himself that they were going to be OK. "I know that, Doc. And thanks just the same, but I'd prefer to stay here." His quietly spoken words were belied by the stubborn set of his jaw as he leant back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

Janet sighed, knowing that, unless she directly ordered him to for medical reasons, he wouldn't budge. And she wasn't going to do that; not after what they all had been through today. "Fine," she replied with a slight edge to her voice. "But so help me, Colonel, if you even so much as _look _as if…" she left the rest unsaid, and Jack offered up a small smile of understanding.

"Gotcha," he replied. Again, their gazes clashed. But this time with an understanding that each would do what they needed to in order to pull Sam and Daniel through this.

"O'Neill." Teal'c's deep voice made Jack turn his attention away from Janet and his unconscious teammates.

"T. How ya feeling?" Jack's gaze roved up and down the large man, noting the absence of any serious injuries with a feeling of relief.

"I am well, O'Neill. My symbiote has healed my most pressing injuries. I but need a few hours to Kel'no'reem before I once again will be ready for battle."

Jack's gaze moved back to his other two teammates. Janet had moved to take Sam's vitals, so he had a clear view of them once more. "I don't think we'll be engaging in any battles anytime soon, big guy," he replied with a tone of regret. He'd be back on that planet in a minute if he thought they had a hope in hell of making the power hungry Goa'uld who did this pay.

Teal'c's gaze followed that of his friend and his eyes saddened as he looked at his two fallen friends.. "Indeed." He too would be back on P5X-991 to avenge this injustice if General Hammond agreed. Alas, the General felt that, at this time, a return would be ill-advised. Teal'c glanced across the infirmary to three other beds that were filled with members from their recent mission. "What of SG-7? Have they sustained serious injuries?"

Janet answered his questions. "Michaels has a minor staff burn on his leg. Other than that, they have a few sprains, and slight burns. They'll be fine in a day or two." She looked down at Sam and her voice quieted. "Sam appears to have taken the brunt of the injuries." Then she shivered slightly. "I'll never get used to seeing the damage those staff weapons can do."

"Me either," Jack replied quietly as he stared at Carter's too still form. Teal'c and Janet shared a look of concern that Jack didn't notice.

There were several long moments of quiet as Janet finished taking readings for both Sam and Daniel. Then she turned, nodded to both men standing watch, and went to check on SG-7.

Teal'c moved to Daniel's bedside and stood quietly, hands clasped behind his back. "I regret that I was unable to pull Daniel Jackson from harm's way."

His quiet statement, loaded with self recrimination, pulled Jack's attention to him. "You did everything you could, T." He looked back at Sam, and his own eyes filled with regret. "We all did," he added softly.

Teal'c studied his leader for several long, quiet moments. Bruises covered the other man's face and he could read the weariness in his eyes even from six feet away. "I am most willing to remain beside Daniel Jackson and Major Carter while you rest, O'Neill. They shall not awaken alone." His intentions were clear in the simple statement and Jack felt an immense sense of gratitude toward his friend. But still, he shook his head resolutely and winced at the pain the movement caused.

"Thanks T. I appreciate it. But I think I'll just stay right here for now." Their gazes met, understanding passing between the two men. Neither one would leave, for they were bound to their friends and each other from years of shared battles.

Teal'c bowed slightly toward Jack, then pulled a matching chair next to Daniel's bed and sat down. Fifteen minutes later, Jack glanced over at the man and saw him resting quietly, eyes closed. He knew that Teal'c had entered a light state of Kel'no'reem; a way to restore and heal both his body and his mind. Jack fervently wished he could do the same.

He looked at his two friends again. Sam's soft blond hair was matted to her forehead and she was deathly pale. Daniel's head was wrapped in bandages and, though not as pale as Sam, his face held an unnatural pallor. Both had a variety of tubes and wires connected to various machines, and the beeps and hums they made were unusually soothing in the quiet, sterile environment of the infirmary.

Jack stood and took the few steps necessary that placed him directly between their beds. He turned slightly so that he was looking down at Sam. With his left hand, he slowly reached out and brushed the plastered hair from Sam's forehead. His fingers lingered a moment longer than necessary before slowly drawing it back. Leaning down, he spoke softly to her. "Ya scared the hell out of me today, Carter. You ever do that to me again…" His voice faltered for a moment before he cleared his throat and continued. "I want to see those eyes open come 0800, you hear me?" The quietly whispered order went unanswered and Jack fervently wished to hear a whispered, "Yes, Sir." Closing his eyes briefly, Jack placed his hand lightly on her shoulder and squeezed it gently before turning to Daniel.

"You too, Danny. I'll give you tonight to lay there and be lazy, but come morning, you'd damned well better be annoying the hell out of me with your chatter. Got it?" Jack squeezed the prone man's shoulder as gently as he had Sam's before turning and making his way back to his chair. Teal'c's eyes opened briefly as he watched Jack return to his seat, then he closed his eyes once again.

Jack back sat down. He watched for several long minutes, making sure their chests were still rising and falling, before he leaned back in his chair and closed his own eyes in complete exhaustion. But sleep wouldn't come to the leader of SG – 1. Only the sounds and images of the battle that had brought them here reverberated through his mind. And Jack knew that the sight of Carter falling would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the wonderful response to the first chapter! I am always a bit leery about posting something new, but you never cease to make me feel welcome and appreciated:) For your reading pleasure...chapter 2 in my still short story! The Flashback!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

It was supposed to have been a simple exploratory mission. SG-7 had lead a mission to P5X-991 just days prior and their resident scientist had returned all agog at the discovery of some crumbling ruins. Ruins that, from what Jack had been able to understand during the pre-mission briefing, predated God. OK – so maybe he was over-exaggerating a bit, but this was not Jack O'Neill's favorite type of mission. Rocks and more rocks, along with Daniel's incessantly enthusiastic chatter, was enough to drive him nuts. Add SG-7's archaeologist, Dr. Kevin Michaels, to the mix, and it was almost enough for Jack to call in sick.

He wouldn't do that of course. Because even though the planet was _supposed_ to be deserted, there was always the chance that it wouldn't be. And Jack O'Neill wasn't willing to take risk his team mates' safety just because they were on a mission he would probably find…well…boring.

Upon further study of the video taped ruins, Daniel and Michaels had ascertained evidence of previous Goa'uld occupation. The name Janus had been inscribed in several places among the ruins, causing Daniel to launch into a long-winded dissertation about that particular Greek God. But both men had been almost certain that no Goa'uld or Jaffa had been present on P5X-991 for well over two hundred years. Of course, in hindsight, 200 years wasn't really all that long for an immortal Goa'uld…especially one who was supposed to be the 'God of everything'. Jack had wondered out loud why they would even _need_ any other gods if they had a god of everything, but his query had been meet with impatient stares by several people at the briefing.

General Hammond had given the okay for a more in-depth mission and they had departed that morning…some people more excited than others. They had exited the gate – two teams of four members each – and made their way to the ruins about 5 clicks away in a rather relaxed, but alert, fashion. After all, SG-7 had already been to the planet and never run across any hostiles. Until the morning of January 5th, that is.

They were almost at their destination when Teal'c stopped suddenly. Everyone else immediately ceased talking and froze, weapons raised and ready. All were quiet for several long moments, scanning the immediate area for trouble, before Jack looked over at his friend. "T?"

Teal'c continued to look around, his eyes narrowed and wary. "There has been a sudden cessation of avian life, O'Neill," he replied quietly.

Sam looked down at the energy reading device in her hands, which had suddenly started to hum loudly. "I'm getting unnaturally high energy readings, Sir."

"Of course you are," Jack grumbled to himself. Then he turned to Colonel Collins, the leader of SG-7. "You didn't mention spiked waves of energy at the debriefing, did you Collins?"

Collins shook his head negatively and frowned. "No. Nothing like this happened before." He looked over at Michaels. "Michaels?"

Michaels shook his head. "I'm not sure what it is, Sir. There wasn't anything out here aside from the ruins."

Jack looked at Daniel, who was trying to peer around Teal'c and see if he could catch a glimpse of the ruins. "Daniel!" Jack barked, pulling the other man back with a start. "I thought you said this place had been deserted for centuries!"

"I'm pretty sure it has been, Jack," Daniel offered with a slight frown. "There were no signs of any type of disturbance around the ruins. Besides, a spiked energy reading doesn't necessarily mean that Janus has returned," he added with a pointed look.

Before Jack had a chance to reply, they all heard the unmistakable sound of rings descending from just beyond the clearing of trees. Jack and Collins shared a look before Jack turned back to Daniel. "You were saying?" Daniel had the good grace to look away in embarrassment.

Sam, who had raised her head just like everyone else at the sound of the rings, widened her eyes at another sound that had just registered. "Uh, Sir?" she interrupted his thoughts. Jack turned to look at her, eyebrow raised impatiently. Sam pointed to the sky and quickly turning, Jack spotted the distant outline of a death glider approaching at high speeds. Cursing under his breath, he shot a glance at Collins. They were both thinking the same thing…somehow, _someone_ had known that they were coming.

As soon as the thought crossed Jack's mind, staff blasts emanated from the direction of the ruins. "Spread out and head back to the gate!" Jack shouted. Automatically, the eight members of the SGC split apart – four on each side of the wooded road – and began to fire back. Using hand signals, Jack directed both teams to stay hidden within cover of the trees as they made their way back to the Stargate. He knew they had to hurry, for the sound of rings activating again was a sure sign that another squadron of Jaffa had just come down from whatever ship they had been on. And Jack had a funny feeling that once they reached the gate, they would find another contingent of Jaffa guarding that area.

They tramped back as quickly as possible through the trees, stumbling every now and again on the uneven ground and dodging the relentless avalanche of weapons fire. The six Jaffa who had initially fired upon them had been taken out by several of Collins' men, as well as by Teal'c. But they all knew there were more coming. The sound of the rings, although more distant now, still echoed around them.

As they approached the gate, Jack could clearly see at least a dozen Jaffa surrounding their only means of escape. There were four of them standing with their backs to the DHD – their intent in guarding it obvious. The others stood at various spots in front of the gate, weapons raised and eyes trained both on the road and in the trees. "Oh, crap!" Jack muttered under his breath. There was no way of making it to the gate without engaging in an all-out firefight. His eyes searched the woods on the other side, looking for Collins men. They were there, waiting for his orders while they stayed hidden within the trees.

He glanced back at his own team. All three met his gaze, awaiting further instructions. Very quietly, Jack began. "Carter, T, on my count you clear the DHD. Daniel, you edge around the rock formation." Jack pointed to an outcropping of rocks that stood near and hovered over the DHD. "As soon as it's clear, you run like hell and dial us up, got it?" Jack's gaze encompassed all three of them and all nodded in understanding.

Then he keyed Collins on the radio. "Collins." Jack's voice was barely above a whisper, due to the fact that another group of Jaffa was moving toward them from the direction of the ruins. "You and your men take out the right quadrant. We'll take care of the left. Watch your backs. On a silent count of three. Now."

All hell broke loose when both men counted back to zero. Shots rang out from both sides of the forest and the Jaffa were swift to retaliate. The cacophony of noise sent birds soaring from the trees and rodents cowering in the underbrush. It took only five minutes for the two SG teams to wipe out the entire platoon of Jaffa that guarded the gate, but everyone knew that their victory was short lived. Even now, all could hear the clanking of armor as another contingent of what had to be Janus' army jogged down the path from the ruins. And suddenly, the death glider joined the fray, firing at them in a fast and furious pace as they edged back toward cover.

Jack looked toward Daniel. As directed, Carter and Teal'c had taken out the four Jaffa guarding the DHD. "Dial it up!" Jack yelled. As instructed, Daniel raced to the DHD and began to dial Earth.

The death glider passed, then made a wide arc in preparation of sweeping back over them. Teal'c raised his staff weapon and fired into the sky, knowing that he couldn't bring it down but hoping to at least slow it down while Daniel furiously punched the symbols in the DHD.

Unfortunately, his fingers were not quite fast enough. Another round of blasts invaded the area around the Stargate as reinforcements broke through the trees. Regrettably, they were Jaffa reinforcements, not those from the SGC. The battle began once more. Teal'c continued to provide cover for Daniel as he fought to finish dialing while Jack, Sam and Collins' team returned fire on the approaching Jaffa. They were no longer protected by the surrounding trees, and had to crouch behind boulders in order to protect themselves. Despite their best efforts, all were pelted by flying pieces of debris that left a myriad amount of cuts and bruises. "Hurry it up, Daniel!" Jack shouted with frustration as continued to empty his P-90 into the onrush of Jaffa.

"Almost there!" Daniel shouted back, his voice a mixture of panic and aggravation at his slow movements. Bolts of energy from staff weapons seared the rocky outcropping that protected the DHD, causing pieces of rock to fly through the air like pieces of shrapnel. Daniel ignored them as best he could, but he felt the rocks pelt his skin, as did everyone else within a 20 foot radius of the DHD. Finally, Daniel completed the dialing sequence that would return them to the safety of the SGC.

He looked up triumphantly, ready to yell that they were through, when suddenly, there was a loud crack as a huge piece of the outcropping was seared by a blast from the passing glider. "Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c called out a warning. But it was too late and he was too far away to pull Daniel to safety. The piece of rock slid from the cliff as if in slow motion. Daniel glanced up, a horrified look crossing his face, then he ducked and covered his head as best he could. It wasn't quite good enough. The rock fell and hit him on the back of his head, dropping him like a brick onto the ground below.

Sam, who had been fighting furiously alongside Jack, found her attention diverted from the fight by the sight of her friend falling unceremoniously to the ground. She gasped, then rose slightly to her feet, ready to run to Daniel. She was quickly drawn back to the task at hand when a staff blast whooshed only inches from her head. Jack, who hunched down mere yards from her, had seen the close call and hollered, "Carter! Pay attention!" The angry bite to his tone covered the momentary panic he had felt at her close call. He too had seen Daniel go down…he didn't need to watch Carter fall as well. Sam sent him an apologetic glance before once more returning fire on the encroaching Jaffa.

Jack glanced toward the DHD. His heart pounded loudly at the sight of Daniel lying so still on the ground but, like Sam, he knew he couldn't get to the other man just yet. Daniel had managed to engage the wormhole before being knocked out, something for which Jack was deeply grateful. He'd set the man up with gourmet coffee for a year if they all got out of here in one piece. He drew his attention back to the task at hand. Noting that the event horizon stood open, he yelled, "Send the code, Carter." Jack provided extra cover as she obeyed his order.

A scant five seconds later, Sam nodded to him and Jack knew they were good to go. "Collins," he keyed his radio. "Set up cover fire." Collins and his men slowly backed toward the Stargate, providing the requested cover. Teal'c switched his staff weapon to his left hand, reached down and picked up Daniel with his right. He slung the unconscious man over his shoulder, then rushed toward the gate, staff weapon already up and firing once again. As they reached the shimmering blue puddle, Collins nodded to Lt. Hawkins, who had received a staff blast to the leg and was barely able to stay on his feet. Once Teal'c received a quick nod from Jack, he turned and hurried through the gate, his friend still unconscious across his shoulder. Hawkins lurched through the gate right behind Teal'c and Daniel, grimacing at the pain in his leg and not sorry to see the last of P5X-991.

Jack watched them from the corner of his eye and felt the tension in his shoulders lighten slightly. At least half of his team was home. Now he just needed to get the woman at his side back safely, along with the remainder of SG-7. With a slight break in the action, he looked over at Sam and nodded. "Go."

Sam shot of a few more rounds at an advancing Jaffa, cast a hesitating glace at her CO, then stood and turned, sprinting the twenty feet that separated her from the gate. Just as she reached the steps at the base of the gate, a previously unseen trio of Jaffa emerged from behind the rocky outcropping next to the DHD. They began firing - their aim centered on the blond woman racing toward the gate. "Carter!" Jack yelled in warning. But like Teal'c, he was too late.

A flash of fire ripped through her side, causing Sam to cry out in a mixture of shock and pain before falling to her knees on the stone steps, just feet from safety. She rolled slightly, clutching her side and gasping at the pain. Collins reached out a hand to help her, but quickly drew back as the Jaffa that had hit Sam now concentrated their efforts on him. Realizing that she had to make it through the gate on her own, Sam tried to crawl toward the open wormhole. The pain was too great. She made just a few more steps on hands and knees before blacking out.

Jack had felt his heart lodge in his throat and his entire body freeze the moment he heard Sam cry out and saw her crumpled on the stone steps. In an instant, sheer instinct took over. With a roar of anger, Jack stood and began firing at the three Jaffa, heedless of the death glider that once again began to make an approach toward its enemies. In the face of his rage, the Jaffa were on their backs within seconds; their lifeless eyes staring unseeingly toward the sky.

Collins and his remaining two men continued to fire on the Jaffa who continued to pour out of the woods. Heedless of their approach, Jack ran toward Sam. Not bothering to check if she was still alive, he picked her up in his arms and ran the final few feet toward the gate. He shot Colonel Collins one quick look before disappearing through the gate. Collins read the look and, with one final assault on the Jaffa who were still standing, had the rest of his team follow on the Colonel's heels. All three made it through the gate just as the death glider's weapons made contact with the base of the stone platform, sending up a spray of rock and debris that took out several of their own men.

Jack was barking out orders the minute he felt his feet land on the metal ramp of the gate room. "We need a medical team now!" he shouted, and swiftly carried Sam's limp body down the ramp to the waiting gurney and medical team. Later, he would be thankful that General Hammond had made preparations as soon as their code came through. Now, all Jack could do was stand there and look down at her motionless body.

After he laid her gently on the gurney, Jack noted the second bed carrying a still unconscious Daniel from the room and a wheelchair carting off Hawkins. He glanced at Teal'c, glad at least to see that man standing and in one piece.

Jack stepped back from the gurney as the medical team pushed him aside. Even as he moved out of the way to let Janet Frasier and her team see to his team mate, his attention remained riveted to Sam's face. He willed her to open her eyes – if only for a moment. He vaguely registered the return of SG-7 and the subsequent shutting down of the gate. Jack heard his commander talking quietly with Colonel Collins, but all he could focus on was the inert form of his second in command and the clipped tone of Dr. Frasier.

"We have to get her into surgery. Stat." Janet spared Jack one worried glance before following alongside the gurney that took Sam from the room. The cavernous room was deathly quiet as the injured members of the mission were wheeled to the infirmary.

"Colonel." Jack removed his cap and ran a weary hand through his hair before turning to his CO. General Hammond's face was a mixture of concern and confusion. "What happened out there? This was supposed to be a simple archaeological mission."

"Yes. Well, when are things ever simple, Sir?" The two men shared a look before Jack elaborated. "We were ambushed, Sir. The place is crawling with Jaffa. Seems old Janus didn't want to quite give up the old digs just yet," he replied shortly. His anger at the entire situation as well as his worry for his team mates made him forget all protocol regarding his interaction with his superior.

"I don't know how they knew we were there, Sir," Collins added his own input. "I can assure you, there was no sign of Goa'uld or Jaffa when we were there two days ago." Collins was just as angry and frustrated at the situation as Jack. Although he only had one man down with a serious injury, he held both Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter in the highest regard and hated that they had been injured on his watch. His eyes traveled to the empty doorway, then came back to rest on Jack. "The rest of my team is more than ready to return and kill that son of a bitch," he stated with vehemance.

General Hammond saw the direction Collins eyes had taken. He well knew what both men were feeling right now and understood completely. Still, he couldn't send anyone back to that planet on a suicide mission just on the off chance they would be able to exact revenge. "Easy, son," Hammond replied. "We'll do what we can in time, but we're not going back blind; especially if the planet is now in Goa'uld hands." He held up his hand to ward off the protests that he knew were coming. "Colonels - take your men to the infirmary. We'll debrief in two hours."

Jack and Collins shared a look before both nodded to their CO and turned to leave. For once, Jack O'Neill was more than anxious to reach the infirmary. He had to find out how Carter and Daniel were. With a look of resolve, he strode from the room, never noticing how the SF's rushed to clear his path, nor how Teal'c followed with equally grim determination.

---------


	3. Chapter 3

_Jack and Collins shared a look before both nodded to their CO and turned to leave. For once, Jack O'Neill was more than anxious to reach the infirmary. He had to find out how Carter and Daniel were. With a look of resolve, he strode from the room, never noticing how the SF's rushed to clear his path, nor how Teal'c followed with equally grim determination._

---------

**Chapter 3**

It was one of the longest 24 hours of Jack's life. He had come to the infirmary directly after having had those few words with Hammond, only to find that Sam had already been taken into surgery. Her injuries were grave: the staff weapon had hit her side, burning the clothing and skin underneath. Along with the painful injury, the threat of infection was great. Daniel had remained blessedly unconscious. The chunk of rock had raised a huge welt on the back of his head and caused a concussion that he would feel for many days.

Jack, Teal'c, and Collins had met briefly with General Hammond, giving him the low down on what had occurred on the planet. Jack had then made a beeline back to the infirmary, and his current spot at the foot of the beds of his team mates. He dozed off and on throughout that long night, his head lolling then jerking upright as he tried to remain awake. At 0200, Janet wheeled a small cot over and, without a word, had helped Jack settle onto it. The stern expression on her face had softened when the man had sighed wearily as he lay down. She pulled a blanket over him and turned to check on her other patients. Exhausted and no longer able to resist the temptation, Jack closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

A soft groan woke him less than three hours later. Body stiff and sore, Jack never the less sat up quickly and looked at the two beds that contained the two scientists on his team. Sam was still unmoving, her chest rising and falling and the sound of her heartbeat amplified by the machines hooked up to her. Although her face seemed to have a bit more color than it did before, her unnatural stillness was still unnerving.

The moan was a bit louder this time, and Jack turned his attention to Daniel. Judging by the way the younger man's hands were pressed against the sides of his head, Jack had no doubt that he was feeling every ounce of that rock that hit him. As Jack got to his feet and moved to Daniel's side, Teal'c rose gracefully from his seat, appearing none the worse for wear. The two men shared a look of relief that at least one of their own was returning from unconsciousness before they both turned their attention to Daniel.

With his head throbbing with what felt like a marching band doing double time, Daniel slowly opened his eyes and blinked against the dim lights. He sensed rather than saw Jack and Teal'c standing by his side. "What happened?" His voice was gravely and filled with confusion. It wasn't a new experience for the archaeologist to awaken and find himself in the infirmary, but usually he had _some_ memory of what brought him there.

"You have sustained a head injury from our most recent battle, Daniel Jackson. Dr. Frasier assures us you will be well soon," Teal'c supplied. "It is good to see you alert, my friend," he added with feeling.

Daniel blinked and slowly focused his gaze on the large man to his left. "A head injury," he said absently. "No wonder it's pounding like a jackhammer." Daniel struggled to push himself up, wincing at the pain in his head. Jack and Teal'c quickly leant assistance, propping up pillows behind their friend and helping him recline once again.

Still groggy, Daniel blinked several times before looking at Jack. "What happened?" he asked again as he tried to recall his last moments on the planet. He lifted his hand and gingerly touched the bandage around his head. "It feels like I got hit by a boulder," he winced as he touched the back of his head.

"Well, a _piece_ of a boulder, at least," Jack amended. "I always knew that rocks would be your downfall, Danny," he added with just a touch of a smirk.

Daniel shot him a scathing glance. Well, as scathing as he could, taking into account the grimace of pain he was trying to hold back. "Funny, Jack."

The smirk broadened into a smile. "I thought so." Jack was amazed at the lightness he was feeling. Bantering with Daniel was quickly restoring his exhaustion and worry, almost allowing him to believe that things were going to turn out all right. As that thought crossed his mind, Jack's smile fell and he turned to look back at Sam.

Daniel, who hadn't seen Sam lying next to him yet, followed Jack's gaze and he gasped audibly when his mind registered what he saw. Even though his vision was blurry due to a lack of glasses, there was no mistaking the blond head in the bed next to him. "My God! What happened to Sam?" He sat up straight, regretting the movement the instant he did so as a sharp pain stabbed through his head. But he forcibly ignored it as he looked to the two men next to him for answers.

"Carter found herself on the wrong end of a staff weapon," Jack supplied with undisguised anger in his voice. "Got hit in the side, which is a sight better than in the head, like she almost did when you went down." Jack's gaze never wavered from the woman lying so quietly, but he felt an instant regret at his words. He didn't need to make Daniel feel guilty.

Daniel swung his eyes to Teal'c, worry and uncertainty flowing in their blue depths. Teal'c put a hand to his shoulder and gently pushed him back into the pillows, concerned about his friend's pale features. Once he was settled, Teal'c explained in as succinct a way as possible. "Major Carter was injured by a staff blast as she was attempting to enter the wormhole. Her injuries are grave, Daniel Jackson, but Dr. Frasier assures us she will recover in due time." Teal'c voice was quiet and subdued.

Daniel looked from Teal'c back to Jack, who still hadn't turned back. "Jack?" he asked, finally drawing the other man's attention from Sam.

Concern was etched into the lines on the older man's face, but Jack made a concerted effort to appear unaffected. "She'll be fine, Daniel. Carter's strong. She'll get through this." The words were confident, but the tone wavered uncertainly.

The three men were quiet, each lost in his own thoughts, before Daniel spoke again. His mind was still trying to make sense of what Jack had said just moments ago. "So, when I…went down…Sam?"

Jack looked down at Daniel and a look of regret passed over his face. "Forget I said anything, Daniel. Carter just had…a momentary lapse in judgment. That's not when she got hit, anyway."

Daniel nodded, but still felt a twinge of guilt. "SG-7..are they…" He left the question hanging. "Did I get the gate open in time?" his voice fell as he waited for Jack's answer, the feeling of guilt beginning to grow even stronger.

"You did good, Danny. Got the gate opened before you took a header into the ground." Daniel winced at the image that sentence brought forth. "Hawkins took a staff blast to the leg. He'll be fine," Jack added. "Just bumps and bruises for everyone else." He ran a hand tiredly through his hair, making it stand up even more than it had been. "Damned Jaffa," he added under his breath. Then he shot Teal'c a quick glance. "No offense big guy."

Teal'c offered up a slight smile. "I do not take offense at your words, O'Neill. I too curse the Jaffa and Goa'uld who have caused injury to Daniel Jackson and Major Carter."

Suddenly, images began to return to Daniel's mind. "The Goa'uld! Janus!" He sat up again. "Did he show up? Did we get him?"

Jack shook his head. "No. The slimy snakehead didn't show. And I wasn't about to hang around and wait for him." The frown of displeasure on Jack's face turned angry once more as he turned to glance down at Sam.

Daniel felt his interest in the outcome of the battle deflate just as suddenly as it had arisen. Waves of culpability quickly took its place. "I really thought the planet was deserted, Jack. The ruins…"

Jack waved a hand, brushing away the apology. "You couldn't have know, Daniel. It just…happened."

There was another moment of silence between the three men. "When will she wake up?" Daniel asked quietly as he lay back against the pillows. He was starting to feel incredibly tired all of a sudden but didn't want to go back to sleep if Sam might awaken soon.

This time is was Janet who answered his question as she quietly stepped up to Daniel's side. "Not for quite a while, yet. And you need to rest." She held up a hand as he began to protest. "You've suffered a serious concussion, Daniel." Her voice softened, even as she gave him a pointed look. "You won't do Sam any good if she's worried about you when she wakes up. Let her see that you're OK by regaining some color," she added as she began to check his vitals. Jack winced in sympathy when her ever present penlight shone into the younger man's eyes.

Daniel sighed as he acquiesced to her ministrations. He really didn't have the energy to argue with her anyway. "You'll wake me the minute she comes to?" his blue eyes searched her brown ones.

Janet smiled. "Either me, or one of your two bodyguards, here." She indicated Jack and Teal'c with a nod of her head. "Although, if the Colonel doesn't lie back down soon, he's going to find himself strapped to a bed on the other side of the infirmary."

Jack held up his hands in supplication. "Hey, I was sound asleep until Daniel started moaning. Blame it on him."

Janet shook her head at him, then pointed to the cot. "Lie down, Sir."

Giving her a cocky grin, Jack said, "You know, if we had you out on the battlefields Doc, the Goa'uld wouldn't stand a chance."

She smiled. "Maybe I'll have to take that up with the General. Now get some rest. All of you!" Janet included Teal'c in her directive and he bowed in acknowledgment. Once she was finished with Daniel, Janet turned and checked on Sam. When she was finished, she turned to go, casting a quick glance at the three now silent men and the woman they stood vigil for.

And for a moment, Janet felt a touch of envy for the unconscious woman. Her injuries were serious, yes. And it had been touch and go for a while there in surgery. But how many other people could claim the undivided loyalty, caring, and support of three very different men? Not many, Janet thought to herself as she slowly made her way back to her office. Not many at all.

* * *

_One more to go! Thanks for the continued reviews...I do appreciate them! I have changed the summary to Slight S/J as I have been informed that there is more implied ship in here than I thought or even intended. Perhaps. But not nearly what I usually write:) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry about the wait...I've been fighting one of about a million viruses going around at school and haven't had the energy to write. The hazards of being an elementary school teacher! Ah well...here it is...the conclusion of my first short fic! (I can't believe I kept it to 4 chapters!) _

_Thanks so much for your reviews and words of support and encouragement. I truly do appreciate them! I tried not to get shippy, but of course, wasn't entirely successful! Hope you enjoy it. And Ari...it's extra long...just for you:)_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Even in the absence of natural sunlight, the infirmary seemed to slowly come awake with the dawning of a new day. Patients stirred in their beds; nurses shuffled about, checking on their charges and bringing breakfast trays; and one very tired doctor made her way across the linoleum floor to the foursome resting in one corner of her infirmary.

Sam was still unconscious, but the monitors surrounding her continued to give off reassuring readings. Daniel, although no longer unconscious, was in a state of deep, healing sleep. Jack too was sleeping, although if any one would have looked closely, they would have noticed one eye opening slightly as Janet crossed the floor. Teal'c was a silent sentinel, watching over his friends with quiet purpose.

The large man gave Janet a small bow as she quietly crossed his path to check on first Daniel, then Sam. When she was finished, she turned to look at him. "You've been sitting there an awfully long time, Teal'c. Maybe you should get up and walk around for a bit…stretch your legs, so to speak."

Teal'c gave her a slight smile. "I assure you, I am not suffering any discomfort, Dr. Frasier."

She gave him a measured look. "Can I at least have one of my nurses bring you something to eat, Teal'c?" she asked quietly. "It won't be much, but I'm sure you're feeling hungry about now."

"A small amount of sustenance would be greatly appreciated, Dr. Frasier," Teal'c replied just as softly and with an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

From the cot at the end of the beds came an amused snort. "Since when have you ever eaten a small _anything_, T?"

Teal'c looked over at Jack, a slight scowl on his face. Jack removed the arm that had been lying across his eyes and turned his head, smiling slightly at Teal'c. "Aside from a small buffet table, that is?"

The scowl darkened. "I do not find your humor amusing, O'Neill."

Jack just grinned wider, then sat up. He groaned as he stretched out his back. "Think you need to put in a requisition for some new beds, Doc. You're going to end up with more patients than you can handle if you keep on using these things."

"Which is why I don't offer them very often, Colonel," she replied with a frown. She looked between Jack and Teal'c. "Maybe the two of you should take a break and go to the commissary. Sam won't be awake for a while yet."

Jack's smile faded as he looked toward Sam. "Still? She's been out for over 12 hours, now."

"She did have a major operation, Colonel," she needlessly reminded her. When Jack shot her a dark look, Janet added a reassuring, "She's going to be fine, Sir."

Just then, Daniel's groggy voice drew their attention. "If you're heading to the commissary, how about bringing me a cup of coffee? Man…could I use a good cup of coffee," he groaned miserably as he rubbed a hand over his aching head.

Janet turned and frowned at him. "Decaf only, Daniel. You're in no shape to be filling your body with caffeine."

Daniel groaned louder. "Decaf? Then why bother?"

Jack chuckled as he walked over to Daniel's side. "It's either decaf, or a nice cup of tea, Danny."

Daniel shot him a baleful look as he tried to sit up. Janet and Teal'c moved forward to assist him. "Decaf," was all he said, but his tone of distaste said it all.

Jack smiled and squeezed his friend's arm. "One cup of decaf, coming right up." He turned to look back at Sam. His eyes caught Janet's. "You're sure she won't wake up?" The hesitation in his voice spoke of his uncertainty about leaving right now.

Janet shook her head. "Not for a while yet. Besides, I need to change her dressings and I'm sure Sam wouldn't want all of you hanging around while I do that. I'll decrease her pain meds slightly when I'm done. That should help her come around. Give me about an hour, OK?" Jack and Teal'c nodded their heads in agreement, then turned and left the infirmary.

"Uh, what about me, Janet? I don't really want to watch you change Sam's dressing either," Daniel stated with a grimace.

Janet smiled over at him while she began to prepare a tray of items she would need for Sam. "You, Dr. Jackson, need to get cleaned up. You have a choice. You can either have Nurse Johnstone assist you to the showers, or you can have your very own private sponge bath. Right behind that curtain." She pointed to a curtained off area several yards away.

Daniel blanched at the thought of a nurse giving him a sponge bath. "I'll take the shower," he quickly replied.

Janet smiled. "I thought you might." She nodded to a dark haired woman who made her way over to them. "Sally, I'd like you remove the gauze from Dr. Jackson's head, then help him to the showers. Make sure he sits on the shower chair," she stared pointedly at the younger man. "If he refuses, he gets a sponge bath."

Sally Johnstone smiled. "Yes, ma'am." Then she led a very complacent archaeologist to a nearby wheelchair and wheeled him to the shower room.

Grinning, Janet turned back to Sam. "Yeah. I know that was kind of mean. But I couldn't help myself," she told the unconscious woman. "Now, let get your dressings changed and see about waking you up. You have three very anxious men waiting to see you, my friend."

-----

Sam felt as if she was swimming through thick, black mud. Her arms and legs felt like dead weights and her side ached as if it had been punctured by a harpoon and then set on fire. A hum of background noises blended in with the roaring sound of her own heartbeat, causing an increase in confusion about where she was. Amidst the din roaring in her ears, she could hear faint voices above her and Sam willed herself to reach toward those voices.

It seemed to take forever, but finally, the thick mud changed to a feeling of water – still slow but not as heavy. As the voices grew louder, she struggled to sense where they were coming from. Her eyes were heavy, though… too heavy to open. She wished someone would grab her hands and pull her to the surface. She just couldn't do this on her own. Then she heard the voice that she knew could pull her up and out of the mire she seemed to be stuck in. "Come on, Carter. Open your eyes. You can do it."

Jack had returned from a much needed break away from the infirmary. Although he was loath to admit it, the act of constantly being alert to any changes in Carter's condition had stretched his nerves taut. He had been able to relax over breakfast and, even though his mind was still on his 2 IC, he and Teal'c had both appreciated the comfort of a familiar routine.

They had returned to the infirmary within the hour, bearing decaf and a croissant for a slightly disgruntled, but much cleaner Daniel. Jack had smirked at the sight of Daniel's wet hair. "Ah crap. I missed the sponge bath?"

Daniel's face had flushed slightly. "Jack!" He looked around the room, hoping no one had overheard. "For your information, I took a shower. By myself!" he added with force when Jack's mouth opened.

"You look rejuvenated, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c interrupted, hoping to forestall another round of bantering. He looked over at Sam with a slight frown. "Major Carter's condition appears changed."

Jack demeanor quickly changed from teasing to serious. "What's wrong?"

Janet walked over to them. "Nothing's wrong, Sir. She's starting to come out of unconsciousness. Let's keep our voices down, shall we?" She gave the two men who had been jesting quite loudly a pointed look.

They both nodded and Jack made his way to the side of Sam's bed, making sure that he didn't block Daniel's view. He gazed down at the pale face and noticed her eyelashes fluttering and her face grimacing every now and again. "Come on, Carter. Open your eyes. You can do it."

The lashes fluttered a bit faster, then opened halfway before closing against the seemingly bright lights. Janet turned off the lights over Sam's bed and spoke quietly. "It's all right Sam. Open your eyes, honey."

Once again, Sam forced her heavy lids open, this time blinking several times before finally leaving them open. Her gaze focused first on Janet, who was smiling gently down at her. "It's good to see you again, Sam. You've been out for a while." Janet reached across the bed and adjusted the IV monitor. "I'm decreasing your pain meds just a bit. It will help you feel less groggy. Let me know if you need more, though, OK?"

Sam nodded slightly. She wanted to speak, but couldn't get the words past her swollen throat. Although she was breathing on her own, she had been intubated for her surgery and her throat was tight and sore.

Janet smiled in reassurance and ran a comforting hand over her friend's forehead. "I know your throat is sore," she said, almost as if reading Sam's mind. "I'll get you some water. But don't try and talk just yet, OK?" She looked up at the three men – two of whom were on their feet next to Sam's bed. "I know you probably have a lot of questions, too, but those can wait. You've got three friends who been waiting for you to wake up." Janet smiled again, then stepped back from the bed to give Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel a chance to see her. She walked away to get the much needed glass of ice water.

Jack took Janet's place. Hands on the guard rail, he leaned in slightly and smiled down at her. The relief he felt at her awakening was apparent in his eyes. "Hey Carter. About time you joined us. If you wanted a day off, all you had to do was ask, ya know?"

Sam blinked at him, her mind slowly clearing of the fog that seemed to be surrounding her. She let her eyes rove over his face, taking in the weary look and the scrapes and bruises. Sam frowned, trying to recall what had happened. Her attention was diverted to the end of the bed, where Teal'c spoke quietly.

"It is good to see you awake, Major Carter. I was deeply aggrieved when I learned of your injury. I regret that I was unable to prevent this occurrence."

Sam registered the look of sincere regret on his face. Sounds and images began to assail her memory. Looking from Jack to Teal'c, her eyes widened in fear. "Daniel?" she croaked, her voice hoarse with dryness.

"I'm fine, Sam," came the voice of her friend from the bed next to her. Sam slowly turned her head until her gaze came to rest on Daniel. She took in the fresh gauze wrapping around his head and frowned. Daniel smiled with a mixture of reassurance and a bit of embarrassment. "Never thought I'd be taken out by a chunk of rock."

Slowly and tentatively, Sam smiled and reached her hand across the space that divided the beds. Daniel leaned across and met her more than half way. "You had us worried, Sam," he said earnestly as he squeezed her hand.

Sam nodded. "You too," she croaked.

"You know Daniel, Carter. Nothing's going to keep him down for long. Got a head as hard as a rock. Literally, now, I'm guessing," Jack smirked.

Daniel looked over at his friend and rolled his eyes, but he grinned widely, ruining the moment of mock disgust. A sense of lightness…of rightness…had come over the group. Over Jack especially, and Daniel for one was glad to see the return of his more than slightly sarcastic friend.

Janet returned with the water. She handed the glass to Jack as she raised the bed a bit, then handed Sam the glass. Sam took slow sips of the soothing water, closing her eyes briefly as the cool water eased the ache in her throat.

"Better?" Janet asked when Sam had handed the glass back to her.

"Much," she replied through a still crackly voice.

Janet smiled, then looked at the three men. "Ten more minutes, gentlemen, then Sam needs to lie back down and rest."

"Don't feel up to going dancing, Carter?" Jack teased.

Sam smiled back. "Not quite yet, Sir." Janet shook her head at their inane conversation and left them.

Looking around the infirmary, Sam caught sight of several other filled beds. Her eyes came back to Jack's. "SG-7?" Her brows were furrowed with concern.

Jack waved a hand. "All present and accounted for, Carter. Hawkins took a staff blast to the leg, but nothing near as serious as what you've got." He frowned as he looked down at her side, imagining the wound underneath her covers.

Sam ducked her head, her pale face flushing suddenly. "I'm sorry, Sir," she whispered. "I…should have been…more aware…I never saw them…"

Jack stopped her words by covering her hand with his. "Hey. It's not your fault, Carter. No one's to blame. I didn't see them until it was too late, either. Sometimes…well, sometimes, we don't always all escape unscathed." He frowned as he looked down at her hand. "I'm just glad you're going to be OK. You and Daniel both," he added, looking over at Daniel.

There was a long moment of quiet as each of them reflected on what had nearly happened. They had all returned. Not unscathed, as Jack had pointed out, but they had returned and their two injured members would be back in action before too long. Sam and Jack shared a look before he sighed and regretfully pulled his hand from hers. Sam pulled her hands back to rest lightly in her lap.

"So." Sam looked up at Jack, waiting. "You're going to be out of commission for a while. Got some doohickeys to keep you busy?"

Sam smiled. "Always."

"Yeah," he laughed. "I figured."

Sam looked between Jack and Teal'c. "Are you…going back? To the planet?"

"Nah," Jack waved his hand. "There's nothing for us there." He held up his hand to ward off Daniel's protests. "Yeah, yeah. I know, Danny. Ancient ruins to explore. Yadda, yadda. But not enough to engage in another little spat with Janus and company."

"General Hammond does not believe P5X-991 holds information worthy of a return visit, Major Carter," Teal'c elaborated. "It is not worth the potential risk. In addition, I do not believe Janus to be a major threat to us at this time. His contingent of Jaffa has been sharply reduced. I believe he will retreat for quite some time until he is once again able to rebuild his army."

"Oh joy!" Jack stated with biting sarcasm.

Janet took that moment to return. "OK gentlemen. Time for my patients to get some rest. I think you would both benefit from showers and some rest of your own. In your _own_ beds," she added pointedly toward Jack.

Jack smiled and held up his hands in supplication. "OK, Doc. OK. We're going. I know when I've worn out my welcome." The teasing light left his eyes as he looked at his two injured friends. A look of gratitude and affection took its place. "You two kids rest up. We need you back, ya hear?"

Sam and Daniel shared a smile before replying, "Yes, Sir." "Sure thing, Jack."

-----

Over twenty-four hours had passed since Jack had begun his bedside vigil. The infirmary was once again quiet; its patients having been settled in long ago. The cot at the end of Sam's bed was gone, as was the patient in the bed next to her. Daniel had been discharged to his own quarters in the late afternoon. Sam had felt slightly depressed when he had left, for she knew she wouldn't be released for another few days, at the earliest. But she'd been heartened when Daniel had promised to visit her in the morning…and bring her laptop with him!

She'd spent most of the day sleeping and, every time she had awakened, Sam had found one of her team mates near her bedside. Their presence, although unnecessary now that she was out of the woods, had never the less warmed her heart and helped her sleep easier. They were gone now, all sleeping or resting in their quarters. Sam had assured them that she would be fine, and Janet had insisted that Sam be undisturbed for the night.

Now, in the stillness of the late evening, Sam lay awake, shifting every now and again as she tried to get comfortable. "Side bothering you, Carter?"

Startled, Sam looked up. "Sir! What are you doing here?" She looked up at the clock above her, noting the time at 2230.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and came to stand next to her. "Paperwork's all caught up; Daniel's sleeping; T's kel'noreeming. Just thought I'd sneak past the sheriff and check on ya before I hit the sack."

Sam laughed at his reference to Janet, then held her side at the ache that movement caused. "I'm fine, Sir."

He cocked his head at her. "And yet, you're still awake. And squirming to boot. Need me to call Janet?"

Sam quickly shook her head. "No thanks. I'd like to wean off the meds, not increase them." She grimaced as she felt another tug at her side. "But I think that might be a while yet."

He nodded absently as he stared down at her. Seeing her laying there, color back in her face and a light in her eyes that had been absent for too long, he couldn't help but compare it to her state just 24 hours ago. "Sir?" Her soft, concerned voice brought him back.

He gave her a quick smile. "Sorry Carter. Must have drifted off for a minute there."

"Maybe you should go to bed, Sir. It's been a long day for you, too." Her voice still held that edge of concern.

He waved it away. "It a minute." He looked down at her for a long moment, knowing what he wanted to say, but also knowing that he couldn't. He looked away for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Finally, he reached for something that was safe to say, but would still convey his thoughts. "Ya know…when you and Danny went down…well," he looked back at her. "I _really_ don't want to have to go through that again, Carter. It's just…not fun."

She nodded in understanding, knowing what he meant. "I know, Sir. It isn't fun for any of us. But we made it through OK."

" 'Lived to fight another day', and all that crap, huh?" he asked with a sarcastic twist to his lips.

She smiled. "Exactly."

He snorted in wry amusement. "It really wasn't exactly our finest hour, was it Carter?"

Sam tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean, Sir?"

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "What do I mean? Let's see," He ticked off on his fingers. "Never did make it to the ruins, ambushed by dozens of Jaffa, three men down, and nary hide nor hair of the latest Goa'uld menace. I'd say this mission was a complete and utter failure."

She studied him for a long moment before she slowly smiled. "I don't know Sir. I'd say it was pretty successful, myself."

"Successful?" His look was filled with incredulity. "Maybe I'd better have Janet check those meds you're on." She laughed softly…a sound that filled him with pleasure. "So?" he asked after a moment. "You gonna share with me how this mission was successful?" His fingers made quotation marks in the air around the word successful.

Her eyes sparkled up at him, but underneath he could see the sincerity in their blue depths. She looked up at him for a long moment before quietly stating, "Sometimes, the most successful missions are the ones where we all come home alive, Sir."

He looked at her…feeling the truth of her words…and slowly, Jack smiled. "You're right, Carter. You're absolutely right."

THE END


End file.
